onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale
Gale is an assassin working for a mysterious individual only referred to as "Leader." Appearance Gale has the appearance of a bespectacled, studious young man, wearing a light brown argyle sweater beneath a long flowing white coat which somewhat resembles a lab coat. Beneath these two articles of clothing he also wears a white button-down collared shirt. He is of an average height and weight and has bushy brown hair with very sharp eyes. Personality Gale is true to his appearance and is a very intelligent and cunning man. However, he is highly ambitious and can act on emotions when it comes to certain things, especially Natsume. He is also incredibly aggressive in a fight and always attacks on the offensive, using his Devil Fruit to its full extent to be a hunter. As a child, Gale was focused on being the best that he could be, obsessed with the idea of it even. This drove him to become power hungry and fall into the servitude of the mysterious man known as "Leader." Relationships Allies Leader Gale is the right hand of the enigmatic man "Leader" and operates alongside him, often being the eyes and ears of his operation. He will always go into the public in his place so Leader can act within the shadows. Former Allies Natsume During his youth, Gale and Natsume were paired together as training partners under the tutelage of Leader, who was moonlight as a martial arts instructor at the time. He became quite infatuated with her and fell in love with Natsume after their fateful encounter. His love was often unrequited but Natsume did care for him as an individual and friend at one point. When Natsume became a pirate and later a Revolutionary, it is not known how Gale's perception of her has changed, if at all. Abilities Gale relies on high intensity speed and aggressive onslaughts to combat his opponents and his agility is unmatched by many he comes across. Even without the power of his Devil Fruit, Gale is accredited with moving at super-human speeds to the point that normal people can scarcely capture his movements. He is an accomplished martial artist, knowing various forms of close combat and being a deadly assailant as a result. Devil Fruit Gale ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Great Horned Owl, making him able to turn into an owl. It is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit known for its fearsome abilities. With it, Gale has incredible vision both at day and during the night. He is able to move at near mach speeds when augmented with the power of flight and his fighting prowess is furthered by the deadly talons and razor beak granted to him by the fruit. Haki Gale has the power to utilize and control Haki to augment his body with the invisible armor created by his own spiritual life force. This increases his physical offense and defense to higher levels and makes his already deadly attacks stronger. History When Gale was a child, he decided to dedicate his life to training and martial arts in order to become strong; the reason for his decision is not known however. At some point he met Leader and tried to test his strength against an adult, not knowing just how powerful this man was. Consequently, Gale was beaten nearly to death and left to die in the woods but crawled his way back to his village and received medical treatment. The dangerous Leader followed Gale's trail and attacked his home, killing his family and burning the town to the ground in order to abduct Gale and make him his pupil. This relationship was hardly one built on trust and he vowed to become strong enough to kill him as an act of vengeance. Leader only spurred him on out of manipulation to make him stronger and further his control over him. Meeting Natsume One day during what was a seemingly routine sparring session, Gale became defiant when Leader claimed he was weak and was not learning anything and this provoked an unfathomable rage from his teacher. He had once again savagely attacked Gale and left him to die, telling him to find his own way home from the woods and tend to his own wounds. It was certain that Gale would die out in the middle of their training grounds. However, as a chance encounter, along came a younger Natsume who immediately took to helping the incapacitated Gale. She carried him back to his cabin and confronted Gale's attacker. Not at all pleased that he had received help, Leader attempted to attack Natsume to teach her a lesson for defying him as well. She easily overturned his momentum and used it against him, successfully defending Gale. Leader saw this as an opportunity to bring another potential pupil into his ranks and agreed to let Natsume care for Gale and become his partner in their training. Thus this began a long-standing relationship and subtle rivalry between Gale and Natsume. Major Battles *vs. Leader (as a child) *vs. Natsume (many sparring matches) Trivia *The character Gale, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Assassins